


Kill For You

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shelter-The xx</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. I would kill for you.




	2. I found shelter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelter-The xx


	3. We will always under the same moon.




End file.
